


Teach Her, Teacher

by GoldenJezebel



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: (I'd say I was sorry but I'm not...), Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Crossgen, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, First Kiss, First Time, Gratuitous Smut, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, May/December Relationship, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Porn Video, Prompt Fill, Seduction, Sexual Content, Taken From Behind, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, Wall Sex, abigail pretending to be innocent, aggressive sex, assistance with videos, but also taken from the front, female sitting in male's lap, male helping female masturbate, sex in front of mirrors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:05:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7424851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenJezebel/pseuds/GoldenJezebel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abigail is tired of being a virgin. Feigning innocence over the subject of sex, she asks Will to teach her how to be with a man. (Explicit sexual content warning)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Abigail's First Lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request by Hippychica23. She wanted a scenario where Abigail comes to Will with questions, and while she gets him to teach her, she plants the seeds of desire in him so that he ends up wanting to take her virginity. Anyway, I hope you enjoy, Hippychica23! :) I'm amazed that I seem to have out-trashed myself.

Abigail Hobbs was tired. Tired of being a _virgin,_ that is. With her overall appeal ruined, she felt that the likelihood of ever having a man interested in her – truly, _genuinely_ interested beyond her fame – was next to none. Or at least, with everyone except Will Graham. He’d graciously opened his home to her, and they’d been living together for the past several months now.

Abigail hadn’t thought anything of it at first, but after a while, she’d begun to notice the longing, wistful looks he’d cast her way when he thought she wasn’t looking. Did he love her? _Desire_ her? Ever since the beginning, she’d never quite understood his intentions, but with their blooming closeness and her growing impatience, she knew he was a prime candidate in making her a woman. _Especially_ after she’d (accidentally) walked in on him naked. Before that moment, she’d never actually seen a man in the flesh, but even without a comparison, she knew he had to be well-endowed.

“Abigail?”

She jerked, looking up when Will appeared in the entryway.

“I’ve set the table, so we can have dinner now,” he informed her.

Wordlessly, she rose and joined him in the dining room. It was a large table (far too large for two people), and she felt awkward sitting there wondering how to broach her request.

“Will?”

He took a sip of beer, watching her from over the top of his bottle. “Hm?”

“I hope you won’t freak out or anything, but I have some personal questions…some _man-woman_ questions.” Tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear, Abigail flashed him a feeble smile. “Maybe it’s weird, but my parents never actually talked to me about sex. And even though my friend Marissa had boyfriends, they never really did too much. I just…I’ll understand if you don’t want me asking these sort of things, but I didn’t know who else to turn to.”

Will swallowed thickly, his mouth twitching as he set his beer down onto the table. “Sex is natural,” he assured her. “It’s…it’s completely _normal_ at your age to have questions, so I can’t begrudge you that. I won’t pretend to be the ‘be all end all’ on this subject, but I’ll certainly try my best.” Beneath the table, his knees began to bounce out of nervous habit. “What did you want to know?”

“Just little things,” Abigail assured him. “Like, how to kiss a boy, and what to do to please him.”

Will breathed a nervous laugh. “I’m afraid I’m no expert with men, Abby. My partners have only been women.”

“Then what did they do to please _you?”_

His hand tightened around his fork. “Abigail, this is _highly_ inappropriate.”

“You said I could ask you anything,” she reminded him. “How am I supposed to learn if I don’t have any guidance?”

“You learn by _experience,”_ Will coolly said. “I can give advice, but I don’t feel comfortable providing a play-by-play of my sex life. Intimacy between two people should be sacred.”

Abigail chewed her lip. “No one wants me, Will. How can I learn if-?”

“Abby…”

“No, I’m serious!” she snapped. “Boys think I’m a freak, but with _you_ I don’t have to explain myself. Couldn’t you just kiss me once and let me see what it’s like?”

Will abruptly stopped eating, the meal feeling like bits of cork going down his throat. “You just want one kiss?” he asked. “That’s all?”

She nodded. “I just need you to teach me. If I at least know how to kiss, I feel like I could figure out all the rest.”

With a sigh, Will took a generous sip of beer and nodded. “Fine,” he agreed, “one kiss.”

“Here?”

“Uh…” He squinted, appearing almost pained as he pushed his plate aside. “I suppose that wouldn’t be ideal, no. We should at least be in a comfortable setting.”

“With our teeth brushed,” Abigail pointed out, and Will laughed.

“Right. That, too.” Checking the clock on the wall, he said, “Meet me in my bedroom in about five minutes. We should be sufficiently cleaned up by then.”

Abigail nodded. After brushing her teeth and checking her appearance, she went into Will’s room and crawled onto his bed. There had to be a reason he’d chosen his bedroom, right? Perhaps he intended to do more for her?

Biting her lip, Abigail shimmied out of her jeans and sweater and laid back down, assuming a sultry pose as she waited in her lingerie.

When Will came into the room, he nearly staggered into the wall. “Jesus, Abigail,” he swore. “Where are your clothes?”

“Oh, I just…um…” Flushing all over, she rose and swept her arms protectively across her bosom. “When you said we should meet in your bedroom, I thought you wanted…I-I thought…”

Now it was Will’s turn to blush. Rubbing at the back of his neck, he kept his eyes glued firmly to the floor.

“Do men not like this?”

“W-well…”

“Am I not pretty enough?”

Will’s eyes finally snapped up again, his gaze reproachful as he assured her, “Of course you are. You’re very beautiful.”

“Then why won’t you look at me?”

“Because…” He waved a hand. “Because I _respect_ you, Abigail, and I don’t want you objectifying yourself because you think it’s what men want. The right man – the one who’ll love and worship you for who you are – won’t care about all the bells and whistles. He’ll just want _you.”_

Slowly lowering her arms, Abigail resumed her position on the bed and chewed her lip. “Is it normal to be this wet before a kiss?” When Will stared at her in mute shock, she dipped a hand into her panties and stroked along her swollen folds, her breath hitching as she closed her eyes. Now retracting her fingers, she held them up for his perusal. She could see his throat bob as he took in the sight of her slick, sticky digits.

“It’s…relatively normal, yes.”

“And what about intimacy?” Abigail asked. “I mean, how do you know if the other person is ready?”

Releasing an even exhale, Will slowly approached her. “If it’s… _casual_ sex, I guess trust isn’t so much an issue, but…if it’s someone you know and care about, then I would hope you’d take the time to, uh…” He waved a hand, exasperated by his lack of communication skills. “Are you thinking of someone in particular?”

No. _Wait._ He absolutely did _not_ want to know that.

Abigail’s eyes flashed and she shifted on his bed, trying to ignore the throbbing ache flaring up between her thighs. “He’s a little clueless, but I think this guy likes me,” she said. “I mean, I _hope_ he does. I’d like to think he trusts me.”

Will nodded. “Trust is very important. You’re essentially relying on another person to treat you with care, and some acts are more dangerous than others. Well…not _all_ encounters are dangerous, of course, but…” Okay, this wasn’t necessary. He didn’t need to lay out the joys of knifeplay, erotic asphyxiation, and other pastimes to someone who didn’t even know how to use a condom.

Abigail canted her head. “But what? I know about S&M, if that’s what you’re talking about.”

Will exhaled through his nose. “Right…of course you do, I’m sorry. But it’s a lot more than just whips and chains, you realize.”

“I didn’t realize, to be honest, but you have me curious. Do you have any videos?”

Will blinked once, twice, before breathing an uneasy laugh. “I don’t own any personally, no, but the internet is a vast and informative place. We could look some things up if…if you wanted.”

Abigail nodded eagerly. “Yes, I’d like that, thank you.” Between her legs, she began to roll her palm along her clit.

Will balked. “W-what are you doing?”

“It feels good,” she softly said. “I wanna feel this way when you kiss me.”

Will visibly swallowed, a deep shade of pink tinging his cheeks and the tips of his ears. Clearing his throat, he said, “You…y-you shouldn’t do that when I touch you.”

“Why not?”

“It’s…” What? _Inappropriate?_ This whole situation was inappropriate, so his excuse seemed laughable.

“Stand up,” he commanded.

Bewildered, Abigail stopped rubbing herself and rose from off the bed, her heart fluttering as Will came over and had a seat in her place.

“Come here,” he urged.

Feeling faint from eagerness, Abigail moved until she was standing in between his legs, her skin shivering as his hands came to rest over her hips.

Will looked up at her with smoldering eyes. “I’m going to kiss you now, nice and slow. And once I feel like you’re comfortable, I’ll add a bit of tongue. Is that alright?”

Abigail nodded, a responding throb pulsing between her thighs.

Tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear, Will cupped her face and drew her down to his level, his mouth brushing over hers as her hands fisted his shirt. With an eager little noise, he devoured her lips in a kiss that had Abigail whimpering into his mouth, her hands releasing his shirt in order to claw at his shoulders. Amidst the shift, she ended up straddling his leg. Dazed and breathless, Abigail instinctively began to rock against his knee, her cunt gliding and rolling as he dipped his tongue into her mouth. With a muffled gasp, she attempted to jerk and rub against him more fiercely, but Will stopped her, breaking the kiss with a breathless shake of the head.

“No more,” he told her.

 “Why?” Abigail wriggled in his hold, her eyes bright and breathing labored. “You said you’d show me videos…we can stop after that.”

She was baiting him. Still gripping tightly at her hips, Will released a quaking breath and glanced down at his pant leg. Over his knee was a thick, shining streak from where she’d rubbed off on him. _Jesus._

Ignoring the heated, pulsing need in his loins, Will nodded dumbly before taking her hands. “I’ll set up my laptop.”

Pleased, Abigail pulled him in for a greedy kiss, her tongue glossing his bottom lip as he withdrew with a startled jerk.

“Abby, we can’t do that. I agreed to show you a few things, but nothing more.”

“And I’m grateful,” Abigail assured him. “It's just that I want things to be perfect when I come to my boyfriend about this, that's all.”

Unbidden, a sudden pang of bitter resentment filled him and Will immediately shook it off, disquieted by the unmerited jealousy. He should be _happy_ for her, not envious.

“Right. Well…what did you want to look up first?”

Leaning over his shoulder, Abigail made sure to innocently press her breasts into his arm as she scrutinized the screen, her bottom lip catching between her teeth as she hummed. “Well, I don’t really know what I _should_ look for, so maybe we should start with something simple? Like…maybe self-care?”

Will quirked a brow. “Do you mean masturbation?”

She flushed, nodding once. “I’ve never really learned how to properly pleasure myself, so I figured that if I want to please my boyfriend, starting with myself would be a pretty good idea.”

Clearing his throat, Will typed the risqué request into the search engine. Almost instantly, dozens of video links popped up, and his hands shook as he set a particular clip to full screen.

Peering down at the video, Abigail watched intently as a woman sat on her bed, her hand coming between her legs as she began to instruct on how to properly pleasure herself.

“C’mere,” Will whispered, his voice raspy. “Maybe you should sit down like she is.”

Nodding, Abigail perched herself on top of his lap, careful to rub against his thickening cock as she shifted to get comfortable.

“Now do what she’s doing,” Will whispered. Placing his hand over her wrist, he carefully moved her arm so that she was touching herself. Pressing his face into her hair, he curled his touch around her fingers and encouraged her to drag her touch along her slit, rubbing back and forth before dipping between her slick folds. Abigail gasped and arched.

“That’s it,” Will encouraged. “That’s a good girl…take me in.” Breathing shallowly, he controlled her hand so that she began to move in a series of slow, forceful pumps. Pressing a kiss to her neck, Will shuddered as her juices began to coat both his fingers and her own. “Rub your clit,” he commanded. “That’s it, sweetheart. Just follow her lead.”

“Oh… _Will!"_  Beginning to twitch and spasm, Abigail shuddered and harshly rode her own fingers, her hips bucking and twisting as Will helped her rub her clit. When she finally came, she gave a sharp, agonized cry, and her plush walls clamped down firmly around her pumping fingers.

After she’d drifted down, Will kissed her temple and smiled. “Do you need another video?”

“Maybe.” Withdrawing her hand from between her legs, Abigail lifted her fingers to her lips and tasted herself. “Will?” He stared back at her in shock. “Do I taste normal?”

Holding her slick fingers beneath his lips, Abigail watched him with her bright, riveting eyes as he slowly sucked her digits into his mouth. His tongue swiped across them once, twice, before his prurient gaze locked with hers. Beneath her bottom, she could feel his cock twitch with need.

Breathless, Abigail lowered her hand again and watched Will lick his lips.

“You taste perfect,” he huskily said. “Your boyfriend’s one lucky kid.”

Feeling a rush of pride, Abigail rose and re-adjusted her soaked panties. “I want to look at something about blowjobs,” she decided. “That always seems to be the first intimate step in relationships, so I’d like to know how to go down on someone.”

Will swallowed, noting how her eyes suddenly fell to his sizable bulge. “Abigail…”

“You’re turned on,” she observed. “You took care of me, so now let me take care of you.”

“But…”

“I _want_ to.” Pointedly searching for a video, she found one that seemed sufficient before pushing play. The woman onscreen was full of ardor and eagerness, and, pleased with her find, Abigail turned to Will and tugged at his trousers. A groan escaped him and he lifted his hips, assisting her as the fabric brushed harshly over his erection. With his pants and boxers now around his ankles, Abigail got down on her knees and took him between her hands. Will’s cock jerked and she gawped, fascinated as he shuddered and became a breathless, pleading mess.

Abigail smirked. “Don’t worry, Will. I said I’d take care of you.”

Opening her mouth around him, she slowly inched her way down his throbbing shaft, taking care to use her hands to jack him as she sucked. Will hissed and fumbled for her shoulder, finding purchase in her hair instead and tugging fiercely. Abigail moaned softly around his cock, her hands increasing in speed as she mimicked the woman onscreen. Bobbing her head, she swirled her tongue along his hardness and choked when he gave an involuntary thrust.

“S-sorry,” Will apologized, panting as he rolled into her awaiting mouth. Toes curling, his mouth went slack and his back arched, his head tilting toward the ceiling as she massaged him with her lips and tongue. “Abby,” he rasped, “Abby, I…I’m going to…”

But he couldn’t finish. Will came in her mouth and Abigail devoured him with fervent greed, her lips wrapping around him in a suction-like ring as he emptied himself with several harsh, erratic thrusts.

When he’d collapsed against his chair, Abigail withdrew and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. “Was…was that okay?”

“Jesus, Abigail.” Will chuckled, almost appearing tired as he cupped her cheek. “I find it very hard to believe that you’ve never done this before.”

She beamed. “I’ve always been told I’m a fast learner. Anything you can teach me, I’m sure I can do.”

Will’s stomach flipped. It was wrong – _wrong_ – to think of Abigail pinned beneath him, clawing up his back as he fucked her ragged, but despite his brief release, he could already feel his cock fattening up again. Embarrassed, he grabbed his garments and yanked them up before Abigail could potentially see the problem. With his erection only mildly concealed, he grimaced and rose from his chair.

“I think that’s enough for one day, Abigail.”

She nodded. “Okay, Will. Maybe tomorrow you could show me what the 69 is? I saw it listed in the sidebar of that video.”

Will’s breath hitched, his jaw clenching as he envisioned her sucking him off while his tongue worked in slow, eager strokes over her soaking cunt.

“I…maybe,” he choked. “It’s getting late, Abigail. You should get some sleep.”

“Alright.” With a bright smile, Abigail took his face between her hands and pressed a warm, open-mouthed kiss to his lips. “Goodnight, Will. And thank you for everything.”

Stunned, he watched her leave the room and head toward her end of the house. Once he knew he was alone, he shucked his boxers and got a firm grip on himself, now pumping away the problem while envisioning her bright, stunning blue eyes and come-slicked lips.


	2. Coming Together

"That's it…oh…oh, _God."_ Abigail's head threw back and her body shook, her hands yanking Will's curls as he licked and sucked at her twitching slit. Pumping his fingers into her orgasm, he curled his digits inside her and she screamed from the building pleasure, her heels digging into his back as she harshly bucked into his face. Now replacing his fingers with his mouth, Will greedily devoured Abigail as her walls clamped down around his thrashing tongue. He mercilessly teased her insides, swirling and fluttering as he ground his leaking cock into the mattress. With her cries spurring him onward, Will kept his face buried between her trembling thighs until he knew she was sated.

 _"Oh…"_ Abigail wilted down into the sheets. Unhooking her legs from over his shoulders, she gave a pleased little hum as he finally arched, growled, and spurted wetly against the blankets. Will always made sure to come on his own so it would be about _her_ and not himself. It was honestly sweet, but Abigail _liked_ getting the chance to make him lose control.

"How was that?" Will breathlessly asked. "Do we need another review?"

"I think I'm a little rusty on the first part," Abigail whispered, taking his hand and guiding it back between her legs.

It had been like this for about a week now: impromptu lessons, lingering kisses before bed, and sometimes Will would even offer what he called a "refresher course." He seemed especially fond of their oral lesson, given his eagerness to repeat it several times in only a matter of days.

It was now obvious that Will wanted her. He would often go in for a kiss after these lessons – a type of reward, she assumed – but sometimes she would play it coy and her lips would only graze his cheek. His shoulders would tense, and then he'd request some alone time. She knew that meant he needed to jerk off.

"What are you doing to me, huh, Abby?" Will's hand cupped her throbbing heat, now lightly stroking along her sensitive slit. Kissing her eyes, nose and lips, he hummed into her mouth before pushing a finger inside her. It had gotten to the point where their lessons fulfilled him. While he was pleasuring Abigail, he didn't see things – he didn't feel _ugly._ It was addictive and wrong, but he needed her.

Better situating her underneath him, Will settled himself between Abigail's legs and kissed her, his tongue slipping past her lips so she could taste herself. Her nails raked down his back and he groaned, probing at her insides as she tensed and arched beneath him. With sensual swipes of his tongue, he pressed her further into the mattress and began to push deeper inside her cunt. "I don't think I can stop," he whispered, trembling as he licked at her gasping mouth.

Will's fingers toyed with her sensitive clit and Abigail mewled, squirming into his touch as she dizzily processed his words. The hushed confession made her heart leap. "Then don't," she pleaded, her tone breathy and hushed. "I don't ever want you to stop…" His fingers curved and buried deeper inside her, rubbing at that sweet spot as she bit her lip to keep from crying out. Body shaking, she started to spasm around his thrusting fingers as a second orgasm ripped through her throbbing walls.

Panting, Will looked up at her in bewilderment. "But…but what about your boyfriend?" he asked. "If I keep going, I'll ruin your first time."

Abigail laughed weakly. "I don't think you'd ruin _anything,_ Will. Maybe it's wrong, but I haven't thought of him once this past week…only you."

Will swallowed, feeling his cock bob with excitement. "Me, too," he admitted. "It's gotten to the point where I can barely think about anything else…just you, and how you feel…" He kissed her softly. "How you taste…" He slipped his hand back between her legs and gently rolled his palm against her slit. "…How you sound."

Pressing her down into the mattress, Will angled his mouth strongly into hers, breaking the kiss long enough to trail his lips down to the garish mark on Abigail's throat. Licking at the thin slice, he whispered, "I don't think I'll ever be able to have anyone else."

Abigail shivered, now grinding into his open palm as she rubbed at her own nipples. "Then I'm yours," she whispered. "I want you to be my first, Will – I _want_ you to fuck me." Biting her lip, she whimpered when she felt his cock begin to grind against her thigh.

Cupping her cheek, Will's lips gently grazed hers, his breath coming out white-hot as he licked at her mouth. She tasted of her own come and something sweet, making his heart flutter as he pressed into the soft, giving curve of her mouth. She shifted and he groaned into the kiss. Slipping his hands beneath her rear, he propped her up and slid his cock along her entrance. She was slick – _sopping._ He sucked a breath at just how ready she was for him.

"Should we have one more lesson?" he huskily asked.

Abigail nodded, attempting to grind down against his tip. Will halted her arcing waist, his touch almost bruising as he dipped his tongue into her mouth. Licking at what laid within, he whispered against her lips, "Get up and go stand against the wall."

She stared back at him in bewilderment. Breathing heavily, she finally nodded and sat up, pressing a kiss to his mouth before rising and doing as he asked.

"Now turn around," he whispered.

Uncertain, Abigail rotated until her backside was facing him, her heart pounding as she heard him approach from behind. His hands fell to her waist and she trembled, her head tilting back as his mouth opened white-hot against her neck. Tongue tracing along her pulse, he reached down between her legs and ensured that she was still aching for him.

With a sharp, agonized little gasp, Abigail placed her palms flat against the wall and moaned, her hips starting to roll as he used his fingers to open her up nice and deep.

"This position will help you get off," Will assured her. Nipping at her ear, he continued to scissor and stretch his fingers inside her soaking cunt. "When I think you're ready, I'll put my cock inside you."

Abigail's cheek pressed into the wall and she whined. "I…I'm ready _now,_ Will… _please!"_

Admonishingly, he struck her backside. "I know what's best for you, remember? Just wait a moment." Almost apologetic, he smoothed his hand along the red, splotchy mark on her bottom, his teeth sinking into her shoulder as he withdrew his fingers and began to pleasure himself. Using her juices to lubricate his cock, Will pumped himself until he was painfully stiff and erect, Abigail mewling softly as he rubbed his hardness up and down her throbbing slit.

"Please," she begged. "Please, please, _please…"_

"Spread your legs," Will commanded. When she shakily parted her thighs, he held them shoulder-width apart and began to inch his way inside her. Abigail's head tossed and she shimmied her hips, attempting to get him to move faster as she whined and arched impatiently. She was so wet that there was hardly any pain.

Taking hold of her chin, Will forced Abigail to look over her shoulder and slid his lips over hers, their tongues tangling as he fed her with his cock. He trapped her soft, muffled cries between their kiss, and his free hand rubbed at her clit as he encouraged her to bounce her hips. Little by little, she worked his thick hardness inside her, her lashes fluttering as he finally slid in to the hilt.

 _"Oh,"_ Abigail breathed.

"That's it, baby," he whispered, beginning to rotate his hips so he could open her up. "You're doing fine." Kissing beneath her chin, he gave a firm thrust that had her toes curling, her own hips grinding down into his lap in vigorous, even strokes that had her clawing at the wall.

"You feel so good, Abby," Will whispered. Relishing in the obscene, wet little noises their thrusts made, he began to increase the speed and harshness of his movements.

Mewling softly, Abigail's body jolted against the wall with each jerk and grind, her mouth going slack as he mercilessly flicked and rubbed at her clit. Dizzy with need, she caught sight of their reflection in the mirror on the wall. Will was all power and animal instinct, supporting her smaller frame as his hips jerked, tensed, and plowed into her from behind.

"Wait, wait, wait," Abigail pleaded, fumbling weakly for his hand. "I wanna see your face when you come…"

Will halted his hips (and with much difficulty). Groaning into her hair, he pressed a kiss to her shoulder before pulling out. Abigail moaned at the loss of contact, her legs feeling rubbery and useless as he turned her around in his grasp. Pressing her back flat against the wall, Will lifted her legs and wrapped them securely around his hips.

"Fuck me," Abigail pleaded.

Eyes dark and almost _dangerous,_ Will claimed her mouth in a rough, bruising kiss that was all teeth and tongue. He tasted a hint of blood, which he immediately licked away, a growl catching in his throat when Abigail reached between them and began to stroke his cock.

"Please," she begged between kisses. "Please, Will, I need it…"

Desperate to feel her again, Will spread her legs wide so that he could ease himself back inside her soaking cunt. Face contorting into a look of aroused anguish, he tossed his head back and cried out, her insides gripping and massaging his shaft as he began to move.

"Abby," he gasped, now pinning her wrists high above her head, "oh _fuck,_ Abigail, I'm so sorry..." He moved inside her more aggressively, feeling her legs squeeze his waist as he panted against her lips. His cock began to pulse, and when her walls finally clamped down around him and squeezed, he buried himself inside her more deeply, his face pressing into the crook of her neck as he gave several soft, muffled cries.

 _"Will,"_ Abigail squealed. With her hands curling uselessly in his grasp, she rolled her hips into his punitive thrusts, encouraging him to stroke her clit as she continued to ride out her orgasm. His hips jerked in several harsh, erratic movements, and each time Will came, he drove inside her more strongly, his body thrusting until he was certain he'd drained himself dry.

Collapsing with her against the wall, Will nuzzled his face into Abigail's throat and shuddered. But rather than pull out, he remained submerged inside her warmth, groaning as her cunt continued to twitch and release around his cock. Drifting his lips toward the freckles on her nose, Will withdrew long enough to assess Abigail's gaze. With his hand cupping her cheek, he kissed the corner of her mouth and realized one thing: he was undeniably, one-hundred percent _fucked._

"Again?" Abigail quietly asked, her eyes soft and dusky as she loosened her legs from around his waist.

Will shuddered at the brush against his sensitive skin. Looking up into her longing gaze, he smiled and agreed, "Again – and again and again and _again."_ Pulling her in for a deep and drugging kiss, he lifted Abigail into his arms and carried her toward his bed. This time, he was determined to please her until she screamed his name into the bedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELP, I just wrote smut in record time thanks to the amazing support I got here (I actually finished it the day after I posted, and was just hoarding/fine-tuning it 'til now). I never wrote this fast even when I was inspired by the fandom, so thank you, thank you! Further proof that commentary/reviews truly help. :) **_Now if only I could find someone to draw erotic art for these two, ahem ahem._ Seriously, hmu.** With that said, I'm going to focus more on my "serious" fics (which yes, all of those have smut too because I'm a trashboat), but they're all on my other account. I don't tend to publicly say my other page (I tell people in PMs if they ask), but here's a hint: I'm pretty much the only person who writes this ship. lol So yeah. If you want more of my trash, you can follow me over there/check out those fics. Thanks so much for the support!
> 
> P.S. Yes, the title was an intentional pun. :')


End file.
